


that one time karkat got high

by Acrylic_the_Otaku



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acrylic_the_Otaku/pseuds/Acrylic_the_Otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know</p>
            </blockquote>





	that one time karkat got high

GAMZEE HELP I CANT SEE.  
StUpId tHeR iS a BlAnket oN yOuR hEad.  
Then karkat had sex and nobody gave a fuck


End file.
